


Thereafter

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Summer - Crown of Theros [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Omnic Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 智械危机paro番外part3，义体改造雀&黑客修。部分未来年代时间点及科技树参考《守望先锋》，但不涉及OW相关人物和剧情。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Thereafter

01

 

那是边境的边境，光明与黑暗融汇之地，以尸骸浇铸成的梯阶连通向四面八方。向上是沉默的神明，向下是本质的虚无，暧昧的交界处则铺开一方可供栖身的平台。亡灵可在此游荡，翻阅古往今来的卷籍，洞察世间的知识，横竖也不过是古往今来的死者留下的思念与执着。鲜少有人能在此地停留，除去一部分被神明赋予契印之力的信徒，以及由信众打通的路径所引来的有资质者。然而完全的生者所能触及的也不过是此地的表象，若非将自己的存在形式都一道转变，便也无法探究生命轮转间更为高深的奥秘。

在这交界之地，精神与物质的界限也变得模糊不清。除去徘徊着的浅淡的影子，更为清晰的身影并不常见，一旦出现了，本身也难以判定是执念未尽维持本貌的魂魄，还是纯粹的生者涉入混沌。空间轮转不定，边界难以触碰，时间的流逝也毫无意义。

然后，在这寂静的边境上，出现了新的徘徊者。

遗忘了自己的过往由来，遗忘了自己原本的姓名，单单是在此地徘徊，也无法投归集体无意识的本源。不记得自己是生者还是亡者，不确信自己该等待离去的契机还是永远滞留于此。徘徊者拥有比那些影子更为凝实的形躯，但也不记得自己应当打扮成怎般模样。于是他赤裸着双足行进，唯有一袭素白衣袍用于蔽体，如寻常人等对亡灵的认知。他想自己即便不是那般存在，大抵也相去不远了。

他在这边境上滞留，无法飘浮亦无法令自己的形躯涣散，好像有什么仍然维系着他的灵魂的存在，不足以叫他回归纯粹生者的队伍、却也叫他无法重返生命轮回之间。他长久伫立着，眺望着遥远的光、魂魄所汇聚的海。时间毫无意义，寂静即为永恒。

再然后，这边境的空间陡然泛起波浪。徘徊者被那波动吸引了去，缓慢地走往那方异常地界。在通往外界的关隘上，出现了生者的气息。他确信那人是活着的，因那人喘息着、一次又一次地奋力呼吸着，自胸腔间拉扯出不祥的破碎声响。那是一具轮廓明晰的躯体，被某种器物扭曲碎裂后的残骸贯穿了胸膛。那或许本该是用于战斗与保护的器物，翱翔于天、滑行于地，以人类难以徒手操控的大型剑盾战斗，以驾驶者的意愿倾吐火炮。那东西被击垮了，唯独留下钢铁的碎片，固定用的铁骨及零散的外壳。它们钉穿那人的身躯凿入地层，令他维持在半跪与匍匐之间的姿态上，不得站立也不得倒下。

徘徊者止住了脚步，沉默伫立在那濒死的男人身前。他注视着对方，从裁剪合身的深色衣装至被浸作殷红的装饰领巾，口鼻处沾着鲜血与不祥的碎屑、形似破碎的肺腑。那是其面容仅露出的部分，原本连这部分也不应露出的。或许是为了避免呼吸窒闷，男人已将遮面的罩饰胡乱扯至颈间了。这令他的小半张面容暴露在外，在破碎的面具下，在黑色的伪装下。

徘徊者注视着他，在安宁中沉浸已久的心灵陡然轻微震动了一下。

 

02

 

鲁路修睁开眼时，身边的半张床铺已经空了。他单手搓着鬓发坐起来，头脑昏昏沉沉，仿佛茫茫然在睡梦中浸入太深。不多时他听见房门处传来一声转响，老式的门页向内敞开，探入一个卷发蓬松的脑袋。“我睡过头了？”鲁路修问，斜眼去看床头柜上的电子钟。

“不算特别过头。我醒得比平时早一点，或者不止一点。”朱雀说，手指越过自己肩膀向外比划，“早餐？”

“还是我来吧。”鲁路修说，打着哈欠翻身下床，“你有什么特殊想法吗？”

他做了焗豆和煎蛋，烤了吐司并沏了热茶。就理论上的流放生活来说，他们的物资有点过于充裕了，而且目前为止都并没有人就此来找麻烦。既来之则安之，反正过度担心也不过徒增烦恼。早餐桌边没有出现赖着不走的第三人，不过她通常都会睡过早餐时间并在中午到来前要求加餐。鲁路修喝空了自己的茶杯，温热液体咽入喉中后心神也舒缓了不少。他正出神向窗外明亮阳光望去，有人在餐桌下轻轻碰了他的脚踝。

“你脸色不太好。”朱雀说，“做了噩梦？”

“我不记得了。”鲁路修说。他揉了揉太阳穴，努力捕捉到一个空洞印象。徘徊的影子，寂静的边界，浮游的光。“好像和C之世界有那么点关系，我不记得具体的。”

“喔。”朱雀说，原本担忧关切的神情迅速收敛为寻常平静的微笑，“那就是C.C.需要跟你探讨的问题了。”

“哈。”鲁路修咕哝道，“你对那地方也算不上完全不了解吧？”

他回过神才意识到这不是什么好话题。就已知的一部分过往经历，对于对方而言，倘若还对那方地界遗留着什么念想，也绝不可能是好的回忆。他正懊恼着自己的失言，也许着实是精神不振的缘故，另一人便从餐桌前起了身，平平淡淡地将座椅挪进了桌下，义肢叠起清空的杯盏和餐盘。“不，”他说，面上看不出多大情绪变化，“只是不感兴趣。”

他将那些餐具堆进水槽，转回身来时面色依然平静。他走回餐桌旁边，鲁路修则抬头看去，胃里沉坠下一点儿不属于这个时节的冰冷。“朱雀。”他说。对方俯下身来，叫他能简单够到自己的头肩。

“嗯？”

鲁路修从他嘴边抹去一些食物残渣，先是用拇指，然后是舌头。他们在那里互相亲吻了片刻，温暖而柔软，假使还有人说了什么不合时宜的话，那也无关紧要了。

 

03

 

徘徊者在此地往来了多次。

像是被漂游不定的梦境所指引，又在浮梦消散时离去。又或者只是他在恒久的混沌中停留了太久，去到哪方都相差不远，反正来回走动一番后那男人还会在原地。濒死的男人戴着那张碎裂一半的面具，眼目被遮罩着，鬓角发梢有一绺被血黏附在面颊上，辨不出原本颜色，依稀看得出卷曲弧度。他在这艰难境地中长长喘息，动弹不得，无法求生亦不能求死。在这时间本身相当暧昧的地界上，鲜血不会涌出更多了，残存的生机被锁死在他体内，不得好转也不得消散。

然而他还呼吸着，尽管这不会加速或减缓血液的运转。呼吸是生者的本能，但若有活着的意愿、身躯便会自然而然去施行。他呼吸着，尽管每进行一次都显而易见会带来更多苦痛，在时间的迟滞中无法因习惯而麻痹自我，每一次都会如上一次一般鲜明。徘徊者在往返间注视他，某一刻起终于轻声开口，尝试对他说话：

“很辛苦吧？”

濒死者没有言语。他是否还有余力发声也是个未知数。早在他进入此地前，他失去的血液已经足够多了。人失血到这程度，大抵看不清多少东西，听觉也应当暧昧模糊了许多。所以无名的徘徊者只是自顾自地蹲在他面前，形似自言自语，并不指望真能同他交谈。

“你是自己选择留在这里的。真奇怪。”徘徊者说，“为什么不放弃呢？”

形躯残损到这一步，胸膛被刺穿，心脏的区位都相当危险，一侧肩臂也被切割得不像样，能否继续动弹都是个未知数。回到外界尽早死去也好，早些结束这漫长徒劳的僵持也好，干脆些叫这痛苦终结也好。趋利避害应当是人的本能，一旦肉体遭遇的痛苦超过了求生的极限，常人都会选择放弃。然而戴面具的男人仍然屈身匍匐着，呼吸如风箱撕扯般艰难残破，没有半分歇止的意图。徘徊者几乎觉得乏味了，正预备起身离去，忽而听见那人发出低沉笑声，沙哑而疲惫，裹杂着模糊的言语。

“是呢……为什么呢。”男人说，“也许是接受了某个人的愿望，所以不能太早离开吧。”

 

04

 

类似的对话发生了多少次，无名的徘徊者不太能记得清了。

那些无趣的对话多多少少透露出了一些讯息，即使仍不清楚这个古怪的濒死者留守于此是在等待转机，抑或并不是，能够进行的交谈也渐渐多了些。没有人会平白无故陷入这样的困境，所以他必然是被逼迫至此的，来自外界的恶意、生者的恶意，将他拘禁至这般惨状，不能轻易逃开，又不能完全弃置人世于不顾。施加于他的愿望是怎样的，他没有详细说明。是善意或恶意，来自友人或敌人，徘徊者也都一概不知。

在生者与死者的界限上，灵魂回归本源的通道口，无数虚幻的影子来来往往。多数并不多加驻留，极少数有所停驻也不会萌生与人交谈的意愿。多是一些连面貌都看不清的影子，纵然有执念牵挂，也不过是叫面目多清晰半分。带着半世沧桑从人世间回返，或以纯洁无垢的姿态降临到彼方去。徘徊者维持着浮梦一般不安定的状态，如同长眠间一时浸入过深，对时间的感知也如真正的亡灵一般迟钝。尽管只能在一方平台上来回游移，却也不会产生更为负面的焦躁情绪。

能够丈量时间的是活着的人，闯入这方安宁之地的外来者，濒死又不愿死去的疯子。他的呼吸声持续不断，没有片刻停止，仿佛只要在此滞留下去就永远不会中断。在他的身躯衰弱至这一步后，维系那一线生机的只剩下坚韧灵魂了。然而常人的灵魂总是会耗尽的，经年累月、长久折磨后便如同燃尽烛火。烛火尚未熄灭，旁观的徘徊者并不知晓它还能坚持多久。

偶尔他会听见男人喃喃自语，苍白失色后又反被浸染的嘴唇缓缓嚅动，重复拼凑着几个字节。那时那张无法窥见全貌的脸孔上会浮现出些微虚幻笑意，连带着他的面容边廓都柔软了些。像是在呼唤，某样事物，某个名字——某个特定的人。他的声音过于微弱，徘徊者并不能听得真切。

“说出来吧。”徘徊者说，“说得更确切些。这里是意识汇聚之地，如果你真想呼唤某个人，生者反而不太好办，但反而是死者的话——总能传达到的。”

男人笑了，艰难地摇了摇头。听不到的，他说。化归无意识的灵魂是不会给予任何反应的，一道呼唤就如拂去一道微风，在空处连一道涟漪都不会激起。听不到的，反正那个人早已经解脱了，那么留守誓言的也仅仅是我。

他微笑时的模样恍然令人感到熟悉，令人重新半蹲在他身前，尝试触碰那张破碎的面具。他藏起的东西，纵使在这种境地都不得完全吐露的秘密。一个愿望，一道枷锁。“那个誓言是什么，”徘徊者说，“你还记得吗？”

“活下去，在他离开之后的世界也一直活下去，”男人说，声音嘶哑而低沉，“然后把一无所有的自己交付给这个世界吧。”

 

05

 

所以这就是你不得解脱的缘由了，徘徊者意识到。

他意识到的事情渐渐多了起来。在缺乏时间量度的地界上投入生者的意识，如同悄悄拨转早已停滞的指针，令他从浮梦似的混沌中多苏醒了半分，能够对自己的过往由来进行思考。他记起一些事情，关于自己认知过的外界，关于更加明确的、对于这个男人身份的辨识。

那个面具完整的形状，那身装扮更加完好的模样。伫立在高台上，剪尾的长披内底一片血红，外观则如鸦羽般浸入夜色。反叛者，革新者，民众的英雄——世人所留下的认知。英雄总有谢幕的一刻，男人是被困在这一刻里了。我认得你，徘徊者想。我记得这副模样所被赋予的名字。

起于虚无，归于虚无，真是一个适合“ZERO”的下场。

他触碰那破碎面具时尝试过摘下它，被濒死者摇头阻止了。反叛者，革新者，民众的英雄，嵌套到一个符号里，一个乔装出的形象，一张假面，唯独不是一个活生生的人。“我可以在面具下死去，”男人说，“但不能让人归还我原本的样貌。”他声音喑哑，笑容苦涩，仿佛一早明了自己的末途会是怎般模样。

无貌之人，不去谈论过往由来，不去铭记自己的姓名，比之死者更像死者，那装束本身便是他的墓碑。徘徊者半蹲在他身前，手指覆在那张面具碎裂的边角上。ZERO，徘徊者轻声言语，任鲜血浸在自己指间，浸在对方暧昧的听觉间，浸在其濒临失明的眼目前。他仍然无法看见那张脸孔的全貌，但他突然记起那双眼睛原本的颜色。

比之死者更像死者，是啊，他们原本便是一道死去的。真正的死者被拘束着、不得投入海洋回归本源，也不得在现界中苏醒，于是飘荡到了这般用于交汇过渡的地界上，临时获得了原本的形貌，在此徘徊不去。如同浮梦一般，又或者原本也只是一个属于现界的梦境。兰佩路基，或者不列颠尼亚，他死去的时候是后者。是啊，他想，指尖搭触在曾以利剑刺穿自己的男人面颊上。

——我是早已死去了啊。

 

06

 

ZERO，他想。

他拥有过这个名字，然后将它托付给另一人了。那一人担负它的时间比他还要长久，若不是被逼迫至这般绝境里，也许还要长久得多。他俯瞰着濒死者被遮去大半的脸孔，看不清更加确切的容貌变化，也望不见那双他所熟知的眼睛。在深暗处浸作苔绿，在阳光下映出一轮明亮的翡翠色。

ZERO，他想。假使事到如今只能这样称呼你了。

他记得很多。关于对方的，关于自己的，各自以本来样貌相处时的私密言语，寻常谈笑，寻常争执，谎言与胡话，坦白与告解。最后是嘱托，言令者与承接它们的人。将己身绑缚在世界上，凿穿手脚也罢，钉死胸膛也罢，残破不堪也罢。不要轻易离去，不要离去。

不能死。

活下去。

“不打算放弃吗？”他问道。像是徒劳无益的重复，对话最开始时的僵持。他知道答案，他无法干涉。

“没办法呢，”ZERO说，“我是被这样命令的。”

“即使看不到任何转机，只能在这里耗尽灵魂的力量，也无法放弃吗？”

“……没办法呢。”ZERO说，又露出那般苦涩的、轻微的笑意，“会一直这么坚持下去吧。”

一日也好，一年也好，十年也好，更长的期限也好。时间于此毫无意义，唯独丈量着生者的痛苦。而他说会坚持下去，再多么艰难都会坚持下去。在死亡的冰冷笼罩半身、又不得被完全吞没的情况下，在没有实质上的生者可以交谈的死寂里。寻不到一丝慰藉，窥不见半分希望，连呼唤都无法传达的话——

——不，至少那声呼唤确实传达到了。

徘徊的亡灵注视着濒死的生者，聆听破碎声息间温柔重复的音节。熟悉的声音，熟悉的唇形，以及更为熟悉的名字。倘若已然消散于海洋，那么微风是无法掀动涟漪的。然而在此地确确实实有一个微小的奇迹，不足以扭转定局，不足以将人带离死境，只是真切传达到了那么简单的一声呼唤。

——鲁路修。

曾以这个名字为人而活过的亡灵垂下头颅，伸出双手去捧住对方面颊。看不清自己的样貌，辨不出自己的声音，但这样就够了。这样就够了。他垂下头颅时淌出了眼泪，他想自己死去时对方大抵也是如此。他想我很抱歉、我很抱歉，这苦痛来得太早也来得太迟。

“那么。”他说。

倘若知晓了更加遥远的梦境呢？倘若知悉了未至的将来、存在于严苛困境中的又一次再会呢？死者不应期许，但若已经诞生了一次这般微小的奇迹，再稍稍期许更多又何妨呢？他躬下身去，手指拢住对方的边颌，从破碎的面具间隙里亲吻染血的嘴唇。

那么，他说。隔着鲜血，隔着衰弱破碎的声息，隔着濒死者困惑的、不解其意的呓语问询。那么——

“我就在未来等你吧。”

 

07

 

他睁眼时又是一个晴日。北境的白昼要更为漫长，依照过往数年的作息来调控总会落得被光亮唤醒的下场。他醒来时眼前还朦朦胧胧晕染着血渍，破碎言语和温热呼吸。他身边的半张床铺还踏实填充着，胸膛规律起伏，觉察到他的醒转而凑上近前咕哝着问安。

“你睡过头了？”他说，兜住对方脖颈，用力搓摸那头蓬松卷发。没有面具遮罩，没有无法揩拭干净的血迹。朱雀将前额抵在他肩上，发出含混低沉的笑声。

“不算特别过头。”

鲁路修放任自己在这肢足交叠互相依偎的状况中多停留了一会儿。梦境总是逝去得很快，无论在连续的夜晚间重复了多少次都是如此。重复着、延续着，一日间的故事，更加长久的故事。他在晨光中伸展身躯，和近旁熟悉的面孔交换一个亲吻。少去了更为残酷决绝的色彩，纯粹、温暖而柔软。

“做了什么很好的梦吗？”他们分开时朱雀问他，缓慢眨动着被阳光映亮的眼睛。鲁路修思索了片刻，旋即失笑摇头。

“大概算不上好。”他说，“应该说很糟糕。什么都没法改变，什么都没法挽回。梦就是这种东西。”他坐起来，披上晨衣，望向窗外真实自然的光景若有所思。“好在梦里可以许愿，有时候、很少的时候，醒来也许会成真。”

伴着血迹与铁锈味的、时间暧昧不清的场景终究是消散了。至于先前的见闻，那是纯粹的梦魇，或是在某一年间真实发生过的事情的回映，还是藉由现下的意志短暂干扰到那缺乏时间概念的奇异空间过去的某一隅，也没有人能知晓全部真相了。


End file.
